


30 Day OTP Challenge

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, 4:30am baking, Animal Ears, Car washing, Cockles halloween, Costume Party, Cuddly Misha, Dancing, Date Nights, Eating icecream, Fireworks, Furniture shopping with Misha Collins, IKEA Furniture, Jensen is a tease, Kisses, Lunch, M/M, Misha spends too much, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Movie Nights, Nightmares, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Spooning, Suits and Ties, Sunset watching, Tired Jensen, Tired Misha, Walks In The Park, airport cuddles, animal onesies, baking/cooking, beach trips, cosplaying, delayed flight, doing something together, formal wear, hand holding, misha is in love, misha loves spending money, new apartment, reading and naps, sleepy misha, water fights, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Join me for an adventure with our lovely men Jensen and Misha. 30 small cockles fics using the prompts given. Please enjoy.Kudos and Feedback are always appreciated.





	1. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha realizes how much he loves holding Jensen's hand

Jensen's hand was firmly placed in Misha's as they sat on their family sized lounge suite, tucked under a warm plaid blanket. The plaid blanket was special, it was similar to the one that Misha had in his trailer. It was warm and soft, just like Misha's soft moisturised hands. Jensen's hand fit perfect in Misha's, almost like they were made for it. It almost felt like heaven, soft and gentle, it almost felt like he was clutching onto a blanket and not a hand. Misha's hand shifts, up onto Jensen's knee. His green eyes glance from the television to the face of his lover, a gentle gaze, along with a gentle smile.

"You okay Mish?" the tired sounding voice said.

"Yeah. I am just happy. I love holding your hand. It just feels right." Misha admitted, bowing his head as his cheeks went a little red.

"Me too Mish." Jensen replied.

All of a sudden, Misha whined, Jensen had let go of his hand. But to his surprise, the hand came up to his cheek, cupping it gently.

"Everything about this feel rights babe, not just the hand holding." Jensen giggled, leaning forward.

Jensen leant forward, and kissed him softly, a soft groan escaping Misha. When Jensen broke free panting a few moments later, Misha's eyes were sparkling and a little wet.

"I love you Jen." Misha said quietly.

"I love you too Mish." Jensen replied almost a whisper.

After one last kiss, they re-join hands, and continue to watch the television.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling at the airport while they wait for their 3 hour delayed flight.

Jensen and Misha approach the counter, getting ready to board their flight to fly home from LA to Vancouver. It had been a long weekend, a 2- day convention. With barely any sleep, both Misha and Jensen were running on low, relying on coffee to keep them awake just a little longer.

They get to the counter, and tell the lady, her name tag reading ‘Susan’, what flight and what time, but Susan frowns slightly. “I’m so sorry Mr Ackles and Mr Collins, but you flight has been delayed for about 3 hours.” 

“Three hours…” Jensen said bewilderedly, and then followed with a groan. His hands come to his face, wiping his tired eyes. He was tired and close to exhaustion. He checked his watch, it was almost midnight, and now him and Misha were stuck in this damned airport. All they wanted was to board that plane, and to fall asleep in their comfy first-class chairs. 

Jensen nodded finally, adjusting his bag on his now aching shoulder, before grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s arm. He walks him over to a row of reasonably padded chairs where their plane was supposed to be taking off right about now. 

Misha yawned, rubbing an eye “I’m going to find some coffee.” 

“Sure love.” Jensen replied. 

When Misha disappeared down to the shops, lucky to find a small café open, Jensen peers out a window. A not so beautiful sight of a dark runway, little red lights of a plane ready to take off. Misha returns a few minutes later. He holds out a coffee to Jensen but no reply. 

“Jen…” Misha’s voice bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm…” He snapped out of his daze, and saw Misha standing in front of him with a concerned look in his eyes, and a mug held out in front of him. 

“I have your coffee. Jen, are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I am just tired.” Jensen replied, taking the mug from Misha’s hands, fingers brushing slightly.

Coffees finished, and mugs placed on the floor beside their feet, Misha shifts, making himself comftable against Jensen’s side. Jensen grinned, and moved his arm, so that he could wrap it around Misha’s form. Misha sighs softly. 

“Tired?” Jensen prompts. Misha’s response a small murmur against his chest. 

“You should try to sleep…” Jensen said. 

Misha made no noise or sound of reply. Jensen moved slightly so his other arm was cuddling Misha. He didn’t even care that they were cuddling in the middle of an airport, he didn’t care who saw, or what people would say, just as long as his baby was comfortable. 

Misha began to snore softly a few minutes later, and at that moment, Jensen’s fingers reach up into Misha’s hair, slightly running them through the brown soft mess. 

Cuddles with Misha were perfect, no matter where they were.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen get ready to watch a movie together.

Both of them decided to get off work early so they could spend the night together. Both Jensen and Misha had decided cuddles and watching a movie was the perfect way to do this. While Jensen set up the loungeroom with pillows, and blankets, and got the television ready, Misha was in the kitchen, organising popcorn, and drinks. 

Just as Jensen adjusts Misha’s pillow, Misha walks into the loungeroom, popcorn in one arm and somehow a bottle of their favourite scotch under his arm and two glasses in his hand. 

“Wow, Mish. You should have called for help.” Jensen giggled, watching his boyfriend place the supplies on the coffee table. 

“I’m good. Bartending school helped me to carry more than one thing at once.” Misha laughed, “What movie are we watching?” 

“I thought, Star Wars. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah that is fine” Misha responded. 

Jensen takes a seat on the sofa, and Misha follows. While Jensen pours some scotch into the glasses, Misha gets comftable pulling a blanket over his legs, and adjusting his pillow behind his back. Jensen hands his partner his glass before moving his arm so he can put it around Misha and drag him closer to him. Arm firm around Misha, his other holding his scotch glass, Jensen is finally comftable. Misha leans forward, putting his glass onto the table. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Jensen asks softly. 

With no answer, Misha grabbed a hold of the blanket that was over his legs and pulled it over, so it was over his legs and Jensen’s. Misha sighed, and grabbed his glass again before leaning back against the backrest, and Jensen wraps an arm around him again. 

“You ready now?” Jensen asked, kissing Misha’s neck softly. 

“Not if you keep that up…” Misha giggled. 

“Okay… I’ll start the movie…” Jensen giggled in reply before finally pressing the play button on the remote control. 

“This had better be good…” Misha groaned. 

Jensen just giggled, holding Misha tighter, ready to enjoy the movie.

 

At least it wasn’t a chickflick!


	4. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first date in 6 months due to being so busy filming, so Jensen is going to make it the best date ever.

Misha stood on a hill, overlooking the city. The sight that met his eyes was just wonderful. 

“Wow.” He whispered softly, followed by a smile. 

“You like it, sweetheart?” Jensen gave his partner a small smile. 

It was getting slightly dark, the lights of the city gracefully lighting up as it got darker. Misha sighed, moving closer to Jensen’s side, “I love it. Thank you.” 

All of a sudden, a waiter came up to them. “Mr Ackles? Mr Collins? Your table is ready.” 

Jensen grabs Misha’s arm and the waiter takes them to their table and helping them to sit down. 

“Jen, I can not begin to tell you how beautiful this is. I love it.” Misha smiled across the table. 

“You don’t have to tell me how beautiful it is, Mish, I can tell just by the look on your face.” Jensen responded. 

They ordered their dinner, and Misha stood by the rail of the restaurant, and looked over at the captivating lights. They talked about all the fun that they had over the last few years, the good and bad. They even laugh about the bad times, even if they were hurting at the time. It was an amazing feeling now. 

Dinner arrived soon after, and they sat down, sipping from their wine glasses, and eating the pizza they had opted to share. When Misha stopped eating however, Jensen put down the pizza he was eating, and looked at his watch. He suddenly jumped up from his chair and came around to Misha’s side. 

He held out a hand, and smiled at him, “I want to show you something.” 

Misha takes his hand, and Jensen leads him back to the railing, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his side. Jensen looked down at his watch once again and began to count again, “In three… two… one…” and all of a sudden, a big loud boom. 

Misha cowered down, scared. But after a moment he looked up into the sky, seeing green, red, blue, yellow and purple fireworks lighting up the sky, all the colours of the rainbow were in the sky above them. Misha turned so he was facing Jensen, and placed his arms around his neck, and Jensen returned the favour, by placing his arm around Misha’s waist. 

“You are going to miss the best part…” Jensen giggles. 

Misha looks back up at the sky, to catch the best part of the fireworks. All of a sudden, the words “I love you Misha” were displayed in the sky. 

He threw himself back into Jensen’s arms, almost knocking him over. 

“Thank you. This is the best date ever,” Misha said, almost on the verge of tears. 

“Anything for you, my dear.” Jensen replied, kissing Misha’s lip ever so softly. 

Anything at all.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises Misha with some random kissing. Kissing vigorously in the kitchen, until Jensen stops, and leaves, leaving Misha pouting and needing more.

Jensen approached Misha in the kitchen. Misha is at the bench making his afternoon cup of tea. Jensen stands behind him and begins to leave soft kisses on the back of his neck. Misha knew it was him straight away and giggled a little bit.

“Jen, that tickles. Stop it.” Misha grumbled, but secretly he was enjoying it more than Jensen knew.

Jensen didn’t stop, he just grabbed Misha’s arm spinning him around, until he was facing him. Jensen leant forward suddenly, crashing his lips against Misha’s. Jensen pushed him softly against the wall, kissing him rough.

Misha’s arms find their way up the side of Jensen’s arms until they are around his neck. Misha has Jensen so close to him, as Jensen kisses him silly. That’s when Jensen’s hands curl their way around to Misha’s back, creeping up under his top, drawing little circles in the small of his back leaving him shuddering, and to suddenly stop kissing to release a small gasp.

Between each kiss now, Jensen whispered a soft “I love you.”, and stopped completely leaving Misha pouting, needing more.

“I love you Mish” he sang as he left the kitchen.

Misha stood there with tented pants, and swollen lips, needing more of Jensen.

“That son of a bitch!” Misha grumbled when he realized Jensen wasn't coming back, before turning around to finish making that forgotten about cup of tea.

 

 


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen wear each others clothing.

Misha wakes up, almost disorientated. He reached out beside him, reaching for Jensen, but to his disappointment, the bed was empty and cold. He rolled over, had a stretch, and then slowly went to climb out of bed. He headed to the end of the bed, where his dressing gown usually sat, but even that was missing, he stood there puzzled. Where did he leave it? Did he put it away? He looked in the cupboard, but to his surprise, it wasn’t hung up in there either. Just Jensen’s dark blue one hung there. Hmm… 

“Jensen!!” Misha called out. 

“I’m in the kitchen babe. Are you okay?” Jensen called back in reply. 

“Yeah. I was just wondering if you knew where my dressing gown is?” 

“Nope. Haven’t seen it babe.” Jensen replied. 

Little did Misha know, Jensen was prancing around the kitchen in it, making coffee and toast. But Misha didn’t need to know that just yet, right? 

“Are you sure?” Misha asked again, still confused. 

“Yes! Now are you going to come down for breakfast?” 

Misha sighed, “Yeah. Be right there.” 

He pulled on a pair of shorts and headed down the hall to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen, Jensen smiled at him, “Can you get me the milk please?” 

Misha hadn’t noticed yet. He handed Jensen the milk, but that’s when he looked up, and his mouth fell open in shock. 

“Well, now I know where my dressing gown is…” Misha said, sounding grumpy, but then, grinned, “What are you doing with my dressing gown?” 

“Sorry, I was probably half asleep when I pulled it on at 6am.” Jensen grinned before handing Misha a mug with tea in it. 

Misha took a sip of the tea, grinned at Jensen smugly, and said “That’s okay, because I’m wearing your shorts.” 

Jensen grinned, also taking a sip of his coffee, he mumbled “I know,” before continuing to cook breakfast.


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha are going to Jared Padalecki's costume party, dressed as their favourite cosplays.

Jensen and Misha are getting ready for a costume party, invited to of course by the famous moose, Jared Padalecki. Jensen wasn’t exactly fond of even going to the party, he was more interested in spending a quiet one with Misha at home. But of course, Misha was very excited about the party and couldn’t wait. 

In fact, he was currently standing in the middle of his trailer in front of the mirror admiring the Doctor get up he was wearing. As Jensen stood there, watching him pull himself into a long white coat, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny, Jen?” Misha said turning briefly to get an eyeful of Jensen doubled over, giggling. 

He straightened himself, “You are going as a doctor to the costume party! As a doctor!! Seriously?” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Misha replied, as he wrapped a stethoscope around his neck, on top of the black scarf he was wearing. 

“It’s just so common, babe. There’s nothing wrong with it…” Jensen shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, I like common. I mean, what are you going as?” He finished the final touches on his doctor’s outfit. 

Jensen shook his head, “Not telling.” 

“Well, you better hurry up and get ready, we have to go soon,” Misha said, “So go” 

Jensen went into the bathroom and go to get ready, Misha hitting his bottom gently as he did. 

Jensen gasped, “Oh Mish, such a tease” 

“You know it” 

Misha settled on the sofa with the glass of vodka that was set out for him and waited for Jensen to finish getting ready. Several minutes had passed, Misha was just about asleep in the chair, at how bored he was so he got up, noticing Jensen had been a while. He knocked on the door. 

“Jen, you okay?” Misha said. 

“Yeah…” he sounded strained. 

“Are you nearly ready? We have to leave any minute now, or should I ring Jared and tell him we will be late…?” 

“No need, I am ready!” Jensen said, the sound of the bathroom door unlocking, and he stepped out. 

This time it was Misha that was doubled over and laughing. 

“What?” Jensen said as the cape he was wearing flapped. 

“You were giving me shit for going as a doctor, and yet here you are, dressed as fucking batman! BATMAN” 

“Oh, shut up” Jensen said, “Let’s go.” He scooped up Misha’s car keys and pretended to fly out of the trailer door. 

“You little shit!” Misha grumbled.

One more adjust of his coat, he was out the door, and off to Jared’s costume party they went. 

This was to be an interesting night.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha decides his and Jensen's apartment needs redecorating. So, off they go to IKEA, to do a bit of "Furniture Shopping"

Jensen and Misha stand in the middle of IKEA, browsing through the catalogue. Misha had decided their apartment needed redecorating, so here they were buying new furniture. Misha had spotted a lovely white dining table. 

“How about that one?” Misha said, nudging Jensen’s arm. 

“No, babe. We don’t need a dining table. We came for a new lounge and coffee table. A few accessories. That’s it.” Jensen said admiring a nice Oakwood coffee table nearby. 

Misha groaned, “Fine.” 

Misha walked up beside him and watched as Jensen ran his fingers over the Oakwood.

“I think this is a lovely coffee table.” Jensen commented, as he looked at the sofa that “apparently” matched with the Oakwood coffee table. 

“But that couch doesn’t match with it…” Misha complained. 

Jensen groaned, nothing he was mentioning was making Misha even the littlest bit happy. 

“Mish, come on, we’ve been here for an hour, and we still haven’t picked out a new lounge or coffee table.” 

“Sometimes to find the right thing, takes a bit of time, have some patience.” Misha scolded him. 

Jensen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Surely there was better things to do then furniture shopping… surely! As he came back to reality from his thoughts, Misha had disappeared across the store, looking at another lounge suite. “Well, so much for the Oakwood coffee table…” Jensen muttered to himself as he made his way over to Misha. 

“Hey, Jen, have a look at this one… white leather, 6-seater, 2 reclining chairs and it would even match with that Oakwood that you wanted…” Misha was clearly trying to sell the pitch.

“Hmm, I guess. But do we really want white?” Jensen said, again as always being picky about his choices. 

“What’s wrong with white?” Misha interjected with a sigh. 

“Nothing! If you want white, fine, we will get white.” Jensen said finally giving in, desperate to get out of this damned store. 

So after finally settling with the white leather lounge suite and Oakwood coffee table, Misha had insisted they had to have throw blankets, and cushions. 

“Mish, darling… do we really have to do this now?” Jensen groaned, rubbing his aching shoulder. 

Misha came up to him, placing a soft little kiss on Jensen’s lips, “Yes.” And then the bastard walked off. 

Jensen groaned…. Ugh fine. Jensen followed Misha around IKEA for 45 minutes, while he picked out coffee and mocha coloured throw blankets, and a very light shade of brown cushions that potentially cost them a fortune, but they didn’t care, it’s not like they didn’t earn good money. 

Misha came to the checkout, while the furniture was due to arrive within the next few days, he had spent $700 alone on pillows, throws, and other accessories. 

And that’s why you do not go furniture shopping with Misha Bloody Collins.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha have drinks with their friends on the Supernatural set after a long day.

It had been a long day on the set of Supernatural. Jensen was exhausted and wanted to go home but of course Misha had accepted to go have a few drinks with the cast and that meant Jensen had to stay with him even if he didn’t want too. That’s how they ended up seated, in the bunker set, drinking beers. Jared, probably a little tipsier then everyone else, you’d think he’d have a great alcohol tolerance due to his size, but apparently, he was tipsy way before everyone else.

Misha also giggly from the booze, grabs out his phone, and says to his table, consisting of Jensen, Jared, and Rob, to get in front of his phone camera to take a photo. Jensen of course objected straight away, but Rob and Jared were all for it. Rob slides in beside Misha, and Jared slides in beside Rob, lifting the mug he had began drinking his beer in. Jensen laughed when he saw the writing on the mug, “World’s Greatest Dad”, but slot in behind Jared and Rob.

Misha is suddenly smiling like a crazy person, and he snaps the photo. When he goes to look at it again, he hides his phone away from their eyes, and then all of a sudden he grins.

“Oh my god, that’s awful!” Misha laughed.

“Show us Misha!!” Rob and Jared demanded.

He shoved the phone in their direction, and Jared and Rob are suddenly laughing.

“What are you talking about Misha? That’s great!” Jared slurred slightly.

“I agree, that’s fantastic!” Rob grinned.

That’s when Jensen looked over Misha’s shoulder, kissing his cheek as he did, and looked at the phone Misha gripped in his hands. Jensen put an arm across Misha’s back.

“Mish, that’s an okay photo of you guys, but fuck! Look at me, I’m not even looking at the camera!” Jensen complained.

Everyone just laughed at Jensen’s comment, and they laughed for several minutes. Hanging with their friends was one of the best things in the world. 12 years, they started as strangers but now they were the best of friends.

 

<<<< Their selfie for reference :) 


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cockles Halloween Story.

It’s Halloween, and of course Misha is all for it. Jensen sat in a reclined armchair, with their daughter sitting on his lap, waiting for Misha to return from wherever he had gone for the last couple hours. Jensen knew Misha would return with something halloweeny, he had no doubt about it. He decided to turn on the television and distract his mind for a while. 

It was about half an hour later, when Jensen heard the front door open and thud closed again. 

“Jen! I’m home” Misha called out promptly.

“In the loungeroom babe.” Came Jensen’s reply. 

Misha came into the lounge room, holding a huge bag on his arm, before hauling it onto the sofa before falling onto the couch, their daughter quickly running to him, climbing up into his lap, kissing his cheek. 

“Hello, baby,” Misha smiles at the little girl in his lap, kissing her forehead. 

“Have you been having a good day?” Misha said rocking his daughter on his knee, looking over at Jensen sprawled out in the recliner.

“Yes, Dad and I watched television while you were gone, Daddy.” Their daughter told Misha everything. 

“Hmm sounds fun. Well while I was gone, I got you a little something.” Misha said. 

“Really. What is it…?” the little girl was now excited. 

“Go look in that bag. Yours is the pink one.” Misha explained.

Their daughter goes digging into the bag and pulls out a pink kitty cat outfit. 

“Daddy! Does this mean we are going trick or treating!” the daughter squealed. 

“Yes baby, it does, go get dressed.” Misha giggled, watching as their daughter ran off down the hall, to her room. 

“Mish… no. Why do we have to go trick or treating?” Jensen complained, getting up out of the armchair. 

“Because it’s fun,” Misha paused to kiss him softly, “Come on, I got us costumes too.” Misha grinned, rushing over to the bag.

“Of course, you did…” Jensen grunted quietly, as he followed Misha. 

Jensen is mortified when Misha holds out a pair of cat’s ears, and a pin on tail. 

“Oh Mish, no… heck no.” Jensen said quickly before Misha grabs the cats ears, and placing them on Jensen’s head.

Misha dragged him to the hallway mirror. 

“Oh my god, I look silly.” Jensen grumbled, going to take them off.

“No, you don’t. Now don’t be silly. We are going at cats, to please our daughter.” Misha places his blue fur cats ears on his head before clipping the tail onto the back of his jeans. 

“Urgh fine.” 

Their daughter comes running out of her room, dressed in the costume, and cats ears. “I’m ready…” she yelled out. 

“Alright. Let’s go get some sugar.” Misha grinned, but then glared at Jensen remembering how hyper Jensen got on sugar, “But not too much for you Jen.” He warned, pointing a finger at him. 

“Yes boss!” Jensen laughed. 

They head out the door. 

Jensen was with his family, he was dressed as a cat, but he just didn’t seem to care, as long as his family was happy.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis (Animal Onesies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday for Jensen and Misha, spending the day in onesies and plaid blankets.

Jensen and Misha lie in bed. Misha is still passed out, while Jensen sits against the headboard, unable to sleep.

Jensen had thoughts rolling around in his head, ‘Hmm, Sunday…. what should be the plans for a Sunday? Maybe a picnic, maybe rolling back over and cuddling with Misha a bit longer, hmm all wonderful ideas.’

At that moment, Misha grumbles in his sleep, before curling up closer to Jensen, mumbling tiredly “Good morning, Jen.”

“Good morning, sweetie.” Jensen replied kissing the top of his head, making Misha make a little mumbled sound.

They lay there for a few moments, before Jensen breaks the silence once Misha had began falling asleep again, “So, Mish, what do you want to do today?”

Misha pondered quietly in his mind. A million thoughts ran through it, but not a single one seemed appetizing, "Why don't we just hang around? I mean it’s our day off... And being lazy sounds wonderful. " He suggested, batting his eye for dramatic effect. "Besides... " He cooed.

Jensen giggled, “Besides what, love?”

Misha chuckled, “Erm, I don’t know… anyway, let’s be lazy.”

Jensen gave in and stretched then, proceeding to get out of bed, “I’m going to make some beverages. Tea or coffee?”

“Tea, babe.” Misha said.

Jensen disappearing from the bedroom, had Misha rolling out of bed, and immediately running to the wardrobe, grabbing out a unicorn onesie. He pulled himself into it, buttoning it up, before looking in the mirror. He was now dressed as a unicorn, a unicorn of all things, but he thought he looked pretty okay. Giving himself a little nod, he made his way out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, until he reached the living room. Jensen joined him a couple minutes later, but when he entered the living room, he almost dropped the steaming mugs he had in his hand when Misha came into his sights.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Misha teased, twirling for effect.

"What do you think?” Quickly placing the mugs on the coffee table, he cleared his throat, “Um, yeah Mish, you look… um…. erm, great” Jensen finished, coughing slightly.

Misha giggled, “I got you one too.”

Jensen grunted, “Of course you did.”

Tea completely forgotten on the coffee table, and Misha takes his hand, rushing back up the stairs to their bedroom. Misha opens the wardrobe, and hands Jensen a tiger onesie. Jensen glares at him, but seeing Misha grinning at him, made him give in, and pull on the onesie, quickly buttoning it up.

Misha ogled at the sight. "Adorable." He complimented Jensen, the smile widened.

Jensen, once all the buttons were in their place, he twirled around elegantly like Misha did.

"It’s comfy."

Misha giggled, “Now, come on, shall we go watch a movie?”

“Sure, since this was your idea, what did you have in mind?” Jensen asked.

Misha raised an eyebrow. "Letting me choose? Well sir you're in for a treat!" He exclaimed happily. "Grease 2 it is!”

Jensen sighed, how original of Misha to pick something like that. But Jensen obliged, and took a seat on the sofa, and Misha settled down beside him. Misha and Jensen got comftable, wrapping tartan blankets around their shoulders. To cope with this, he was going to need a drink. He got up from his spot, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, and headed down to the kitchen, to grab them a beer. Once he returned to the living room, he sat back on the couch, beside Misha, and they got closer together, in a cuddle, until they were comftable, and then pressing play on the movie.

So that’s how they ended up cuddled on the sofa, in animal onesies, plaid blankets with beers nestled in their laps.

 

<<<<< story sort of based on this picture. 

 


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha comes home, to find Jensen asleep. When Jensen awakes, the heat is on, needing major love and attention.

"I'm home!" Misha called, kicking the door closed behind him and chucking the keys into the dish.

No reply from Jensen… "Jens? Honey?" He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his over coat, making his way down the hallway and into the living room.

He paused, noticing a foot hanging over the edge of their three seater sofa. He creeped towards it, peering over the back. The sight that met him melted his heart.

Jensen was lying there, fast asleep, looking like an angel. His face was smoothed out, hair mussed, making him look younger than normal. Misha could see a slight smile playing at the corner of his partners lips as he fell in love with the fantastical being before him all over again. Misha sighed, knowing he had to wake Jensen up, but hating to disturb such a pure moment.

Finally giving in, he made his way to the other side of the couch, dragging up a stool to perch on. 

"Jensen, time to wake up hun." He murmured into his ear. His hand ran slow strokes through Jensen’s hair, "Come on, honey. If you sleep any more, you won’t get to sleep tonight." He peppered light kisses along his partners brow. As he did so, Jensen’s eyelids flickered, his body moving to the side.

Jensen groaned at being woken up, but his expression softened when he saw Misha sitting in front of him. Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Misha attacked his lips with a soft, lazy kiss. Jensen still drowsy from sleep, just made a little groan sound, as Misha continued to lazily kiss him. When Misha broke away, Jensen’s eyes finally opened as he shifted. Jensen’s jeans felt tight. He actually was enjoying that kiss, and Misha had stopped. He groaned, looking at Misha with eyes as if to say, 'Why'd you stop?'. Misha jumped back into action, gently leaning closer to Jensen again. Jensen also leans forward, and crashed his lips against Misha, little groans and mumbles was all could be heard. 

Misha couldn't help but grin when Jensen's fingers came up to his hair and got tangled amongst the beautiful brown fluffy mess. Jensen breaking the kiss for a moment, brings himself to sit up. Within a few seconds, Misha throws himself against him, crashing him up against the back of the sofa. Before Jensen could ask questions, Misha connected their lips again with a rough kiss.

From then on, it was a battle for domination. Lips parted, tongues duelling in each other’s mouths, they played dirty, tasting each other, groans and pants periodically being exhaled. Misha parted their lips, a string of saliva still connecting them. He began to kiss down Jensen’s jaw, down his neck and towards the collar of his top. Jensen threw his head back, cradling Misha’s head to him, panting with desire. Misha got to the top of the collar, pausing to suck a mark.

He detached himself from his place in Jensen’s neck, reconnecting their lips and prying Jensen’s mouth open, sticking his tongue in to map out his mouth. He could feel Jensen’s cock pressing into his thigh, his own erect and throbbing. Misha was slightly startled when Jensen pushed him back lightly, pulling apart. 

"Fuck, Mish," he groaned. "Come on, up." He patted Misha’s thigh. Misha shuffled back, standing on slightly shaky legs as he watched Jensen lever himself off the couch. 

"Jens, wha-?" Misha was cut off by a sharp tug forwards. 

Jensen roughly kissed his mouth, lasting only a few seconds before pulling back. Misha found himself dragged by the collar of his shirt, heading in the direction of their bedroom, and a slight smirk overtook his face as he followed willingly.

A night of passion was sure to be pursued.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha are walking in the park, and that's when Jensen spots an ice cream truck.

“This is beautiful” Misha commented, as he linked his arm with Jensen’s. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Jensen nodded. 

They were walking on a beautiful stone path through the middle of a park. Misha had suggested they went on a short walk together, since it was such a beautiful, hot day. But the short walk had turned into a long walk. It was just too beautiful to stop. It wasn’t often they had the chance to go walking, due to them always being busy on set, or conventions, so this was the perfect time. 

Misha watched everything going on around them, as they walked. Children playing on the small playground set up, children and parents running around with dogs, and playing soccer. Misha frowned slightly wishing his parents could do more of this, but quickly discarded the thoughts when Jensen tightened his grip on his arm. 

“You up for ice cream?” Jensen asked, out of the blue. 

“Ice cream? From where?” Misha asked, not noticing the pink ice cream van on his left side. 

Jensen turned him, so he could now see the truck, “From there.” 

Misha giggled, “I feel like a bit of an idiot at the moment. But yes, I would love an ice cream.” 

“Great. Stay here. I’ll go get some.” Jensen smiled at him, before kissing his cheek softly. 

Misha made his way over to the playground, taking a seat on a swing, slowly swinging himself as he watched Jensen jog over to the truck. He drifted off into a bit of daydream as he waited for Jensen to return. 

A few minutes later, Jensen returned to him, holding two ice cream cones in his hands, “Here you go, Mish” he smiled, holding out one towards Misha. 

“Thanks Jen,” Misha responded, grabbing the ice cream. 

“I got your favourite, cookies and cream.” Jensen smiled. 

“You always get me everything I love.” Misha smiled in return. 

Jensen grabbed Misha’s free arm, linking them together as they resumed their walk through the park.

By the time, they reached the end of the path, they had finished their ice-creams. Jensen stopped to look at Misha but giggled instead. Misha confused tilts his head, just like he makes his character on Supernatural do. 

“What’s wrong?” Misha asked confused. 

“You have ice cream on your nose. How’d you get ice cream on your nose?” Jensen asked, also confused but somehow hugely amused. 

Misha grinned, cheeks blushing red, as he raised his hand to wipe it off, but Jensen bet him to it, leaning forward, giving Misha’s nose a little lick, licking off the small amount of ice cream. 

Misha groaned, disgusted, giving Jensen a strange look, but it didn’t last long, as they both fell into fits of laughter. 

Jensen decided eating Ice Cream with Misha, was fun!


	14. Sunset Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jensen and Misha watch the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched out the original day 14 prompt "Genderswapped" to Sunset Watching as I don't know anything about writing gender swapped FanFic, so I hope you enjoy the alternative.

Jensen and Misha prod around their small shared apartment. Jensen is in their kitchen, making coffee. It was when he heard Misha’s footsteps coming down the stairs, and he smiles as the footsteps got closer. Misha stepped into the kitchen and Jensen turned to look at him. Smiling, as Misha came closer, and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth.

“Hey, Jen.” Misha smiled at him, kissing him softly again.

“Hey, you. Where you been love?” Jensen responded, bringing his hand up to Misha’s cheek.

Misha stepped back, “Just folding up some laundry.”

While, Jensen finished making the coffee, Misha headed over to the back door, opening it, stepping outside. Misha watches the sky as the sun was just beginning to set. All the different colours in the sky were beautiful, yellow, orange, red, and a tinge of pink. Misha ducked his head back inside the door, peering in at Jensen.

“Hey Jen. When you finish making that coffee, come outside, and bring a blanket!”

“Sure Mish.” He agreed, even though he was confused as to why Misha was out there in the first place.

Once he had finished the coffee, he picked up the plaid blanket from the back of their sofa before making his way out the door onto the porch where Misha was sat on the step. Jensen sat down beside Misha, handing over one of the mugs. Misha grabbed it, kissing Jensen quickly, before placing it beside him on the step.

“So, Mish, what are we doing out here?” Jensen asked softly.

Misha pointed to the sky, “I want to watch the sunset”

Jensen feeling dumbfounded now, grinned, and of course obliged with his partners request. At that moment, Misha leans over, grabbing the blanket, and spreading it over both their laps.

“This is beautiful” Misha’s soft voice said.

Jensen bought his arm up, to place it around Misha’s shoulders, “Yes, it is baby. Just like you.” Jensen giggled.

Misha grinned, not saying a word, before wrapping an arm around Jensen’s back, resting his hand on his shoulder.

They sat in silence, cuddled into each other’s comfort, drinking their coffee and enjoying the sunset.

 

It certainly couldn’t get better then this.

 


	15. Building An IKEA Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha brings home a new table from IKEA. Jensen and Misha have a full afternoon of building ahead of them. Or do they?

Jensen was asleep on the sofa in his and Misha’s apartment. He gets awoken when he hears a struggling groan. He yawns, before opening an eye. The sight in front of him was Misha, dragging a huge box across the floor, which had Jensen jumping up from the sofa in record time. 

“Mish, what are you doing? Put that down. You could injure yourself. I don’t exactly feel like looking after you right now, if you put your back out” Jensen told him off, but then giggled when Misha dropped the box exhaustedly. 

“I went to IKEA…” Misha replied, clearly excited with himself. 

“Of course, you did,” Jensen moved closer to him, and kissed his lip softly, before adding, “What did you buy now?” 

He ventured to the memory of himself walking with Misha through IKEA just a week ago and shuddered before turning his attention back to his partner. 

“I came across a nice cabinet… wanna help me put it together?” Misha smiled before he lowered himself to the ground, fumbling with the box like a happy 5-year old. 

Misha pulls out all the parts required to build the table while Jensen nicked the manual on how to put the damn thing together. Taking a look over the instructions, it definitely looked more complicated then he thought. 

A half an hour passed, and Jensen was sitting on the floor cross legged, with the most confused look on his face almost wanting to scream at the paper he held in his hand. Misha had gotten somewhere putting the cabinet together, although he was still not sure where everything went. 

“How hard is it to put together a fucking cabinet?” Jensen laughed. 

“Oh, come on, Jen. It’s not that hard. We can do it.” Misha smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him gingerly, “Now, let me look at those instructions.” 

Misha now wearing his reading glasses, cross legged on the floor beside Jensen, was reading the instructions. “Hmm, this doesn’t seem too hard.” 

Misha had seemed to speak too soon, as 3 hours later, the cabinet was still no where near done. Jensen and Misha had given up to the point they were now leant with their backs against the couch, fast asleep. Messing around with instructions, and tables had just worn them both out. If anyone walked in their apartment right now, they’d find the cutest sight, Misha asleep on Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen’s head resting atop Misha’s. 

The cabinet will have to wait…


	16. During Their Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's morning rountine is just the same every morning from Misha not wanting to get up, to going to work. Some things just shouldn't change.

Jensen’s morning routine was something he always liked to stick to no matter what. So, this morning was no different to any other Monday. It was a work day, which meant Jensen was awake before the sunrise. Like any other Monday, he looked beside him in the bed, finding Misha still passed out beside him. Jensen knew that like every other Monday, it would take forever to get Misha out of bed for work, but then he remembers it’s like that every morning, not just Mondays. 

As always, he rolls over closer to his snoring partner, “Misha, sweetheart, it’s time to get up.” 

Misha’s response every morning was the same, swatting his hand basically telling Jensen to leave him alone, and let him sleep. Jensen finds himself grinning and decides to just start the morning how he normally would. So, he kisses Misha’s cheek, earning the usual groaning sound, before Misha resumes snoring again. Rolling out of bed, he heads down to their small apartment kitchen. As per morning routine, he enjoys coffee out of his favourite mug, while watching the sunrise, while he giggles as he can hear Misha’s snoring from outside. 

“What a wonderful morning” he mumbles to himself, just like he does every morning. 

Once he finishes his coffee, and the sun has finally risen, he heads back inside. Okay, now per normal routine, it would be time to wake Misha up. Pouring Misha freshly made coffee, he heads down to their bedroom again, finding Misha bundled up in blankets still snoring. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he places Misha’s coffee down onto the side table, before he leans down, and places wet soft kisses all over Misha’s face as he usually would, that almost always made him wake up and question what the hell he was doing. 

Now that Misha was finally awake, and had downed his coffee, it was time for Jensen to drag Misha’s tired ass into the shower. That was always the fun part. Keeping Misha sleepy with warm water and lazy kisses, and then at the end, waking him up with a cold spurt of water. 

With Misha and Jensen both clothed, and Jensen making more coffee for the road, it was now time for them to head to work, their least favourite part of their morning routine, but they definitely did enjoy working. 

Some things are just meant to be done every day, like Jensen’s morning routine.


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's morning isn't perfect until he has his morning cuddle.

Jensen wakes up early and expected Misha to be wrapped up in his arms like usual asleep but when he opened his eyes, Misha was curled up on his own side of the bed asleep. Jensen felt slightly cold without Misha in his grip, so he prepared himself to move himself closer to him.

After pulling Misha closer to him, before curling himself effectively into his curves, so that he was what was known as the “big spoon.” He nuzzled himself into Misha’s neck, earning a sleepy incoherent sound, but he resumed snoring again a few seconds later. 

Jensen felt like he could easily go back to sleep at how relaxed and comftable he felt right now. Maybe he could close his eyes just for a moment. Failing to close them for just a moment, he fell asleep again, but this time cuddled up to Misha. 

Screw the alarm, cuddling with Misha was better.


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha decide to do something together on their last day off for the week.

Misha folded up washing in the basket from last night, while Jensen made coffee. It was such a beautiful day out, Jensen didn’t want to waste their Sunday and their last day off for the week, inside. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he made his way over to Misha, wrapping arms firm around his waist and cuddling him from behind. 

“So, you, what do you say we do something together today?” Jensen suggested, bringing his lips to the side of Misha’s neck. 

Misha giggled at the sudden tickle from Jensen breathing on his neck, “What do you mean by that? We do something together every day, we live together, we work together.” 

“No, I mean, something special together. Like just us two.” 

Misha placed a neatly folded plaid shirt onto the dining table beside the washing basket, “What did you have in mind then?” 

Jensen kissed Misha’s cheek, before letting go of him and walked back over towards the bench, placing himself in front of the sink, so he could look out the window. “I was thinking, since it’s such a beautiful day, maybe we should take a trip down to the beach.” 

At that moment, the kettle clicked, making them aware the coffee could finally be made, and distracted them from their thoughts. Jensen was really hoping Misha liked the idea, it was a really nice day for the beach. 

Misha coughed, as he finally finished folding the last piece of clothing placing all the clothes back into the basket to put away soon. “The beach sounds like a lovely idea, Jen.” Misha smiled at Jensen as he handed over a mug of tea over to him. 

“Great. Well let’s have this coffee and get ready and we will get down to the beach.” 

\--------------------------

Within an hour, they had arrived at the beach. The sun was hot and glistening over the water. Such a beautiful day. Misha had settled down on his towel, while Jensen fumbled with the umbrella to make sure they wouldn’t get burnt. Misha had even packed a nice lunch for them to enjoy. Once Jensen finally sat down onto his towel, Misha was crawling closer to him. 

“Thank you for suggesting this idea. It really is a beautiful day out today.” Misha smiled at Jensen. 

Jensen leant forward, capturing Misha’s lips in a swift kiss, “Beat you to the water.” He challenged and then quickly jumped up removing his black denim shorts, gaining a head start. 

Misha hurried to get up, struggling out of his blue denim shorts, before he ran after Jensen, determined to win the race. Finally getting closer to Jensen and the water’s edge, Misha was tackled, and picked up before being thrown into the ocean. Surfacing quickly, he coughed, and splashed at Jensen who just laughed. 

They swam for a little while, (well, Misha swam, while Jensen just watched over the top of his sunglasses), before they made their way back up to the sand and decided to rest a little bit. 

The rest of the afternoon was simply reserved for rest. After Jensen and Misha had both eaten some sandwiches and shared a bottle of wine (even though it was probably too early in the day), they were going to go swimming again, but promptly fell asleep on the sand curled up close to one another. Who knows how long they laid there for, but who cared, they were together and that’s all that mattered.


	19. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha are going to a wedding and need to wear formal wear. Misha is having trouble finding something to wear.

Jensen and Misha are in the process of getting ready for a wedding, formal clothing and all the kit and kaboodle. 

Jensen stands by the mirror, running his hand down the fine material of his suit, a fine black with a tinge of grey. Misha was taking his time, getting ready not knowing what to wear, rummaging through their big walk in closet. 

“Mish, what are you doing? Come on, we have to go soon.” Jensen asked his partner, as he stepped towards the wardrobe. 

“Trying to find something to wear… I can’t find anything…” Misha complained as he rummaged amongst more clothes. 

Jensen looked around their bedroom, Misha certainly had a point, their bed and room was littered with clothes from ones that he had tried on earlier. 

Misha pushed past Jensen, throwing himself dramatically onto the bed, “I give up!!!” he shouted, muffled by the pillow. 

Jensen moved towards the bed, slightly overwhelmed by Misha’s sudden outburst, but he sat down beside him on the bed. Placing a hand on Misha’s back, he rubbed up and down as comfort. 

“Misha, sweetie,” Jensen paused to cough, “We really have to get you dressed, Jared is waiting for us.” 

“I’m not going” replied the pillow muffled voice.

Jensen grinned at Misha’s muffled voice, before pulling his partner up by the back of his shirt, until he was in his arms. “Now, mister, you are going to the wedding as you’re my date. Second of all, we are going to be running late, if you don’t get your shit together” Jensen laughed softly. 

“But I don’t know what to wear… all my clothes suck.” Misha complained. 

“Oh, come on now, darling, you have a whole half a closet of clothes. Surely, we can find a nice suit within those 50 of them you own.” Jensen leant down to his partner and kissed his lips. 

Misha sighed before getting up from the bed, also dramatically, heading back towards the wardrobe. After trying on multiple different suits, he finally looked in the mirror. He had on a 3-piece suit, white undershirt, grey waistcoat, with matching pants and coat. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, as he looked over himself in the mirror. 

“I look ridiculous.” Misha sighed. 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, leaning his head on his shoulder and looking over both of them in the body length mirror. 

“Mish, darling, don’t be silly. You look perfect dressed like that, I know formal wear isn’t your forte, but you look wonderful.” Jensen smiled. 

“Are you sure?” Misha sighed. 

Jensen knew Misha’s insecureness was playing up. Jensen leant and left kisses all up the side of Misha’s neck. “You look wonderful dear, I promise you.” 

“Thanks Jen.” Misha said finally said after several minutes of silence cuddling in front of the mirror. 

“Now let’s fix up your hair and get going.” Jensen smiled, picking up the comb before slowly bringing it through Misha’s hair. 

With them both all dressed, and fixed and their overcoats finally on, Jensen grabbed the keys to their car, and made their way out the door to met Jared.


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha have finally moved into their new apartment. They celebrate with wine and dancing in their new kitchen.

Misha and Jensen stand in the kitchen of their new apartment. It’s 3am, they had just finished organising all their furniture into some normal order, it had taken them nearly 6 hours to get everything organised. Jensen comes up behind Misha, handing him a wine glass before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“So, baby, what do you think?” Jensen said softly, referring to their new home.

“I think it’s beautiful Jen. I can’t wait to make this home.” Misha responded, as Jensen tightened his grip around him. 

“This is already home. This is our home.” Jensen laughed. 

Misha chuckled “You know what I mean. Like, when we get it set up the way we want it.” 

“Yeah I get it babe.” Jensen smiled, just as the radio started playing a soft ballad somewhere behind him. He didn’t know where Misha had set up the radio, but he could hear it. 

He released Misha from his grip before placing a hand on his shoulder, and his other hand on Misha’s waist. He began a soft sway, Misha joined him in the light movement a few seconds later. The couple swayed softly for a couple minutes with the song ‘the way you look tonight’ playing in the background. 

Misha laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder, “You charmer.” They both giggled together for a couple moments. 

“You know it baby” Jensen responded, as they continued their sway. 

They swayed softly with each other, keeping in time with the other. This was really perfect, new home, new space and a whole new aspect on life. Jensen really enjoyed where his life headed with Misha, and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

They danced for god know how long, but before long they were exhausted, the moving process and all the dancing had worn them both out. They headed down to their new bedroom, and Jensen sunk down onto their new bed mattress, soaking in the lovely feel of the memory foam that Misha had agreed on purchasing. A few moments later, Misha joined him in the bed after shedding his dressing gown. Crawling closer to his partner, he settled himself in Jensen’s strong arms. 

Nestling into Jensen’s chest, Misha managed to mumble, “I love you” before passing out completely exhausted from the day. 

“I love you too baby...” Jensen whispered softly in reply but Misha was already snoring. 

Jensen really was home.


	21. Baking/Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen awoke to an empty bed. He finds Misha in the kitchen, baking muffins, but why is he baking muffins at 4:30 in the morning? Also, their plan of staying awake until breakfast failed when they both pass out on the couch.

_4:31am_

Jensen rolled over in bed looking for Misha’s warm body beside him. His arm reached out to pull him closer, but his hand finds the empty, cold bed instead. He rubbed his face trying to open his still tired eyes from the previous nights work. He rolled onto his back, staring at the dark ceiling, listening for sign of Misha. He slowly got out of bed, wrapping himself in his gown before opening the bedroom door. He noticed the light coming from down the hallway, and he followed it.

Entering the kitchen, he leant himself against the open kitchen door archway, drinking in the sight in front of him. Misha is standing by the oven, in his pyjamas and dressing gown, pushing a tray into the oven. Jensen couldn’t help but grin at Misha’s antics, but he loved it when Misha did strange little things like this. Just after he closed the oven door, Jensen made his way closer to the man standing by the oven, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

Misha giggled, “Hey baby.”

“Hey, you weirdo, what are you doing?” Jensen asked, laying his head on Misha’s shoulder blade.

“I’m baking muffins. I thought it would be nice to have with coffee in the morning. I am sorry I woke you” Misha explained as he lifted his arm up so his hand could stroke Jensen’s messy brown bed hair.

Jensen laughed, “That’s okay. It’s not like we have work tomorrow, but why are you baking muffins now?” Jensen just remembered he had absolutely no idea what the time was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, honestly, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

“It’s a little past 4:30 babe, I couldn’t sleep. I was just lying there awake, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I got up and thought I’d put my energy to good purpose.”

Misha smiled, Jensen couldn’t see him smiling, but if he could, he’d be blushing furiously by now. “While they are cooking, did you want some coffee?” Misha asked.

Jensen released Misha before backing up a couple of steps. “Is that supposed to be funny babe? It’s 4:30am, and I am awake because you are making muffins in our kitchen! Of course, I want coffee.” Jensen laughed once again, watching Misha grin as he headed over towards the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, he reached forward for the TV remote, and flipping on the news channel. Misha joined him a few minutes later, handing him a lovely fresh mug of hot coffee.

Settling on the couch, they cuddle quite closely, and watch the latest news. Jensen didn’t even get halfway through his coffee, before he was practically asleep against Misha, but that didn’t last long, because Misha had to move when the sound of the oven timer alerted them the muffins were done. Misha shifted slowly, trying not to wake Jensen, but failed as when he moved, Jensen groaned at him, and mumbled tiredly, “Where you going babe?”  

“I have to get the muffins out the oven. I’ll be back in a minute.” Misha said in reply, moving towards the kitchen.

All he heard was a half coherent grumble as he walked into the kitchen, before grabbing the muffins out of the oven. Placing the tray on the bench, he yawned, he was tired again, he couldn’t be bothered putting them away. Grabbing a tea towel, he placed it over the muffin tray, after all they’d be eating them in a couple hours anyway.

 

_5:47am_

But for now, judging by the time, it was time to go back to bed. Walking back out to the living room, he found Jensen was now sitting up, watching a news story about some murder.

Misha sat down beside him, rubbing a finger across his cheek, stealing his attention from the television.

“You ready to go back to bed, Jen?” Misha asked, a yawn escaping him.

“Not now, Mish. This is an interesting story.” Jensen said, turning his attention back to the television.

Misha knew that Jensen would soon be falling asleep on the couch again sooner or later, but he didn’t seem to care, he got himself comftable anyway, partially lying down. Jensen followed, lying down, with his head on Misha’s chest.

 

_6:03am_

Within 20 minutes, he thought Jensen would be asleep, but it turned out both of them fell asleep, cuddling close to each other with the television on a low volume in the background.


	22. Water Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: In Battle (side by side), changed to Water Fights. 
> 
> Misha was asleep when Jensen began washing the car. But when Misha wakes up half way through, he begins to help Jensen wash his car, but it ends up one big water fight.

It’s Sunday afternoon and Jensen was outside washing his car. His personal car was his pride and joy besides the Impala he drives on the supernatural set. He grabbed a bucket filling it with warm, soapy water grabbing the sponge from the laundry room. It was a rather warm day, so he wanted to get the car done as quickly as possible as to not get burnt. Before he started, he headed back inside for a moment to check on his partner. He smiled when he walked in the door immediately finding Misha asleep on the couch with his book, he had been reading still open on his chest. He grinned, leaving Misha in peace heading back out towards the car. He turned the radio on, turning it down to a low volume so only he could hear it while he worked.

About 15 minutes later, footsteps coming down the hallway made Jensen pause the movement before continuing again when the noise stopped. A couple of minutes later, Misha walking in had him look up again. Jensen saw him and they shared a sweet smile. He stopped, turning and leaning against the frame of the car, holding the sponge in crossed arms against his wet singlet.

“Here you are,” Misha said as he reached him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He went up on his tip-toes for a moment to kiss him, Jensen responding quickly. “I woke up and I didn’t know where you were.”

“Sorry sweetheart. Just came to wash the car. Back to work tomorrow, so thought it needed a wash.” Jensen turned, Misha still holding onto him, as they admired the car still coated in soap suds.

Misha grinned, and looked away from the car back at Jensen. “Can I help you in anyway?”

“You can if you want. We can finish the car rather quickly, and then I will make us some dinner.” Jensen prompted, kissing Misha’s cheek softly.

Misha nodded before grabbing another sponge and the other bucket of water, he began on the left passenger side while Jensen worked over the hood. They worked in bearable silence, only the sound of the radio and Misha’s humming remained.

Finally, when the hubcaps and rims on the tires were clean and polished, Jensen paused for a moment, watching Misha returning to the bucket soaking and wringing it out again. Jensen walked over and they exchanged a kiss before backing their way back towards the car. Jensen began wiping over the car a second time. Jensen leant over the hood to wipe the windshield; Misha let out a whistle.

“Nice ass, Ackles.” Misha giggled, thank god Jensen’s back was turned.

Jensen went back to washing the car. As he worked his way around the passenger side for the second time, he let out a yelping sound when a stream of cold water had soaked his singlet. He turned quickly to see Misha holding the hose in his hands and laughing.

Jensen growled playfully, “Is that how you want to play? Fine, we will play.”

He threw the water from the sponge at Misha, despite him dodging it, it still managed to soak his left side. Soon enough, the simple act of calm car washing turned into a water fight. Misha continued to run with the hose, for a minute or two, stopping and starting spraying Jensen. A few moments later, Jensen threw a soapy sponge at Misha. Misha just dodged it before throwing the other sponge that was soaking wet with bubbles at Jensen’s face. Jensen grimaced as the wet sponge had hit him directly in the nose. Removing it quickly, he bought a hand up and wiped his arm across his face removing the soap suds before heading over to the bucket.

“What are you doing?” Misha asked confused, with a similar head tilt he does as Cas on Supernatural.

Jensen didn’t answer him, before grabbing Misha’s hand and dropped him on the hood of the four-wheel drive, then turned quickly, picking up the bucket, pausing for a moment before dumping it all over Misha and the hood. “There now, you are clean.”

Misha growled, before coughing, and wiping the water from his face. Misha got up and wrapped himself around Jensen, making sure every wet inch of him was all over him. Misha pulled Jensen’s chin down and kissed him until they both needing more.

“Race you to the shower?” Jensen said.

“Ugh, guys really?” Jared’s voice interrupted before Misha could even attempt to reply, “You two have made a major mess. Look at the water!”.

Jensen and Misha share a look, then laughed hard. As Jared walked further into the garage, stepping cautiously over the numerous puddles of the water, Jensen picked up the still full bucket, while Misha grabbed the hose. When Jared looked over, wondering why they were suddenly so quiet, receiving a shock when Jensen dumped the bucket over his head while Misha sprayed him with the hose. Jared looked like a wet dog, brushing soaking hair out of his eyes, but he was laughing either way.

Jared groaned, as he watched Jensen and Misha race off inside….


	23. Going For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is having lunch, and is joined unexpectedly by his husband.

Jensen was at lunch when his phone rings. He struggled to pull out his phone from his jeans pocket and bringing it close enough to his face so he could see it, he saw Misha’s name flashing brightly on his screen. He stabbed a forkful of the salad he had in front of him and putting it into his mouth, he answered the call.

“Mish” Jensen acknowledged his husband on the line.

“Hello, Jen. Where are you?” Misha asked intensely.

 “I told you baby. I’m at work.” Jensen responded as he put another forkful of salad into his mouth.

Misha laughed, “Hmm, swear you aren’t at Chuck E Cheese again?”

Just as Jensen was about to respond to his husband’s question, a pinball machines alarm goes off in the background. Dean silently cursed himself, Misha was going to work it out now, he knew it and sure enough a couple moments later his theory was confirmed.

 “Damnit Jensen! You are there. Can’t trust you with anything.”

 Jensen sighed, but yet still staying silent.

“Jen?” Misha’s voice bought him back out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Jensen responded.

 “I’m on my way, see you soon!”

Looks like Misha was joining him for lunch.


	24. Reading & Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed two prompts into one. 
> 
> A quiet afternoon for the boys, reading and maybe a little nap.

It was a lovely rainy Saturday. The start of the weekend, Jensen's and Misha's time to spend together and not worry about filming, their friends and families, nothing, just themselves. 

Currently they laid on their sofa, Jensen laid against the arm of the chair, and Misha was laid back against his chest. Jensen had the remote for the television in his hand, lazily skimming through the channels trying to find something to watch to waste some time, while Misha held a loved book, that he had no doubt read more than once in his hands, reading quietly. 

They had a busy week, this break was well deserved. Jensen placed his free arm around Misha's chest, holding him softly, "Enjoying the book love?" he asked softly. He felt special in a way, remembering how he had got the book for Misha about a year ago from a book sale somewhere. 

"Yeah, the book is good. Good story line and very good characters. I am enjoying it indeed." Misha replied, as he adjusted the pair of reading glasses that remained on the bridge of his nose. 

"That's good love." Jensen replied. Misha nodded and resumed reading, a small rustling sound as he turned the page.

Jensen had noticed Misha sounded tired, reading always made Misha tired. It reminded him of another memory that they had shared in Misha's trailer at the Supernatural set. He smiled fondly at the memory, Jensen reading the paragraphs to Misha in-between takes and he fell asleep by mistake and he was blushing when he woke up. Those kind of memories always made Jensen smile, Misha was cute like that, always doing things that made him smile. 

Jensen's mind returned him to the present, the soft volume of the television and Misha still reading. As he watched the television, he let his hand stroke at Misha's hair very gently. 

He didn't realize that stroking the shorter man's hair and the reading was actually making Misha tired. A few minutes later he realized, when he heard a soft snore come from Misha. He looked down to find Misha indeed asleep, book face up in his lap, his fingers still lightly holding it. Jensen grinned, removing the book gently and placing it onto the table, before pulling the blanket that hung over their sofa, over Misha. 

He kissed Misha's forehead softly, and smiled. 

Reading must be really boring if it can even put Misha to sleep. 

 


	25. Grass Cuttings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is out mowing the lawn on a Sunday morning. Misha returns from the grocery store and it turns out he's kind of allergic to it.

Jensen had just finished mowing the lawn and was currently raking leaves when a sleak black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Jensen smiled when he saw Misha climbing out of the drivers door. "Hi love." he said as he watched the love of his life walk to the back door, retrieving a couple of bags of groceries. 

"Hey!" Misha replied with a grunt as he bought the grocery bags closer to his chest to ensure he didn't drop them. 

"Need some help?" Jensen asked, rushing closer to the car.

Misha managed to shake his head as he slid past Jensen and headed towards the slightly ajar front door. Jensen followed behind him, ready at any moment, in case Misha dropped any shopping, there was always that one stray grocery that he always managed to drop. 

As they got closer to the door, Misha sneezed. "Bless you, dear." Jensen said gently thinking nothing of it.  

Misha sniffled as they got inside, and he piled the grocery bags up onto the marble bench-top, before turning to Jensen who was now waiting with open arms. Misha eased closer and wrapped his arms his arms around Jensen's waist. Within seconds, Misha was sneezing again, this time into the crook of Jensen's neck. "Sweetie, you getting sick?" Jensen asked softly to the man who was now against his chest with a flushed face and a case of the sniffles. 

"No I don't think so, at least I don't feel sick." Misha mumbled. 

"Hmm... what could it be then. Strange. Maybe you need some fresh air." Jensen suggested as he lifted Misha gently off his chest. 

They both shuffled over to the open door back out to where Jensen had just been doing the yard work, and stood out on the porch. Jensen watched as Misha took a few heavy breathes, but the sneezing just got worse, to the point he was sneezing at least every 2 minutes. 

Jensen tried to comfort the smaller man but nothing could stop the attack. While Misha sneezed, Jensen couldn't stop giggling. "I am glad you find this funny...," a pause, and another sneeze, "I don't..." Misha wheezed. 

"I don't find it funny at all, my dear. Your just a cute sneezer." Jensen shrugged his shoulders innocently. 

Misha made his way down the steps cautiously, pausing every time he sneezed, or had to breathe. Jensen lost eye of him for a moment, but was soon relieved when he heard Misha call out. "Found it." 

Jensen followed the sound, finding Misha standing by a pile of grass cuttings by the other side of the yard, sneezing still. "What have you found dear?" Jensen asked curiously.

Misha pointed at the pile of grass on the ground, "The grass. I think it's the trigger. Like I am allergic..."  

"Maybe we should find out..." Jensen said with a cheeky smirk. 

"How do you suggest," pause, another sneeze, and a few sniffles, "we do that...?" he continued. 

Jensen eased forward, gently kissing Misha's lips, "Sorry..." he said,  smirking again before gently pushing Misha into the grass pile. 

Misha scuffled around to get up again quickly, brushing the scratchy grass off his jacket, trying to stop himself from sneezing.  "Really?" he sputtered, glaring at his partner. 

"Only way to find out. How do you feel?" 

"Like shit." Misha commented, as he sneezed for what felt like the 100th time in about 20 minutes. 

"Well there you go, you are allergic to grass." 

"No shit Sherlock!" He sneezed again. "I coulda told you that without all that kerfuffle. After I get my hands on antihistamines, you better run." Misha said, now the one smirking. 

Jensen chuckled, before surprising Misha as he rushed off towards the door, shouting behind him "Gonna have to catch me first!" 

"Don't you worry, I will." Misha replied as he followed after him. "Your in so much trouble, Ackles."

 


	26. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen are in Canada for filming, on the way back to their hotel it starts snowing. Once they are safely back at their hotel, they sit on the balcony to cuddle, and watch the snow.

Jensen drove them home while Misha was partially reclined in the passenger seat scrolling through his phone. It had been a busy day on the set of Supernatural, filming hour after hour of content for all the Supernatural fandom to fan-girl over and watch. Let's just say they were happy to be going home. 

The ride was mostly quiet, but the peace was somewhat disturbed when Jensen gasped with surprise. Misha sat up straight in his chair, "Jen, what is it? Everything alright?" 

"Yeah no need to worry, babe. It just started snowing that's all." 

Misha turned to the window, looking out to the passing view. "Oh, so it has." Misha said. 

Misha watched the snow all the rest of the way home. 

*****

Within an hour they were back at their hotel. While Misha walked around sorting out laundry and whatever he had to do, Jensen cooked a lovely chicken curry dinner. "Hey babe, what do you say we eat out on the balcony tonight?" Jensen asked as he served their dinner. 

"Isn't it cold out there?" he asked as he hung up one of "Dean's" plaid shirts, which Jensen himself rather liked and demanded he could bring home. 

"Yeah, but we can always take the motel's blanket out there." Jensen suggested. 

"Yeah alright. I'll set something up." 

By the time dinner was ready, Jensen headed outside and found Misha stood against the rail of the balcony, looking over at the Vancouver mountains slowly getting covered with snow. They both got onto the ground that Misha had covered with a thick and soft blanket. Now covered with another blanket, Jensen poured them some wine from the bottle he had managed to sneak outside without Misha noticing. He handed Misha a wine glass and held up the glass, "To the weekend." "To the weekend" Misha smiled as they clinked glasses. 

After a while, Misha put down his half eaten curry, "It really is lovely, isn't it?" 

"It is lovely, indeed. Just like you." Jensen smiled before taking another mouthful of his curry. 

"I remember when I was a kid, and my parents would take me and my brother to the snow, and we would play in the snow on boards, and skiing. It really was some of the highlights of my childhood, well my teenager years anyway, I wish I could still do it." Misha sighed. 

Jensen placed down his own plate, and crawled closer to Misha wrapping his arms around him, "Babe, we can do that. All you had to do was ask me and I would take you to the snow whenever you wanted. You know as well as I do, that I would do anything for you Mish." 

"I know. But you know as well as I do, we never get the time to go and do that kind of thing! We are always so damn busy! Whether it be with our children or Supernatural." 

"It's not like that all-" 

"It is always like that." Misha interrupted. 

"Hey now. This winter we are busy with filming, but next winter, no matter what happens, I will take you to the snow properly, and we can sit there just like we are right now cuddling and watching the snow." 

"Promise?"

"When have I ever let you down?" Jensen asked, as he promptly turned to kiss Misha's cheek. 

Misha didn't reply at first due to Jensen kissing his neck, the only sounds he could make were groans and giggles. "Never..." Misha mumbled once Jensen finally stopped. 

"That's right, so I will take you to the snow next winter, alright?" 

"Deal!" Misha squeaked happily.

Jensen and Misha sat outside cuddling and watching the snow under their lovely thick blanket for hours, until they finally got cold and felt exhausted. 

Misha squeaked when Jensen surprisingly kneeled down and picked him up bridal style. "What are you doing? You'll hurt your back! That will look good, _'Supernatural star Jensen Ackles injures back while spontaneously carrying other Supernatural star, Misha Collins'"_   Misha mocked but couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's wrong with me carrying my exhausted partner to bed?" Jensen chuckled. 

"Such a charmer!" Misha said flirtatiously. 

"You know it, babe" 


	27. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a nightmare, Misha is to the rescue as always for comfort and sleep.

Misha is in the bathroom, when he hears it. The sound of a scream. He looked through the window, thinking it had come from outside. But it was when he heard it again, that he realizes it was Jensen that had screamed. Misha ran from the bathroom immediately, down the stairs until he got to Jensen, whose still asleep on the couch. Misha places a hand on Jensen’s shoulder trying to wake him from his restless nightmare.

“Jen, sweetie wake up…” Misha pleaded, as Jensen’s nightmare made him shift restlessly in his sleep, and whimper and cry.

Jensen showed no signs of waking up at the moment. Misha desperate now to wake him up, tried harder, shaking his shoulder almost violently.

“Wake up! Wake up! Jen!” Misha shouted, as he continued to try and shake Jensen awake.

Jensen finally woke up, looking around dazed, before he looked at Misha, he was panting “Mish… what’s wrong? Are you… is everything okay?” Jensen asked softly.

“I came running, I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” Misha said softly.

Jensen freaked out at that moment, “Oh, Mish, it was terrible… I… saw your death. I watched you die…. Someone shot you…. ” Jensen sobbed, lurching forward for Misha.

Misha gripped him tight, holding him against him, before kissing his forehead softly. “Shh, sweetie, it’s okay. Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. Your safe now.” Misha prompted, trying to get Jensen to calm down.

Jensen sobbed onto his chest, as Misha offered comforts and whispers that he was okay.

“Jen, do you want to maybe go to bed now, or do you want me to make you some tea?” Misha asked quietly.

“I just want a good nights sleep. I’ve been having these nightmares my whole life, but recently they have been bad. I just want to sleep, Mish….” Jensen complained.

“I know, baby. I know.” Misha said softly, kissing Jensen’s forehead.

“I’m just so tired…” Jensen said, and he then yawned against Misha’s chest.

“I know baby. Did you want to go to bed?” Misha asked him again.

“Can you just lie with me here?” Jensen sobbed quietly again.

Misha gave in, “Of course.”

Misha climbed onto the sofa behind Jensen, bringing him down onto his chest.

Misha closed his eyes for a moment, just indulging the quietness, hearing Jensen’s ragged breathing as he settled down. It was comforting like this, comforting to the point where Misha was almost asleep.

“You know, Mish, I can’t do this anymore… This nightmares are just too much. Why won’t they stop?” Jensen said.

Misha snapped awake from his doze, and coughed lightly, “Jen, I don’t know babe. I really don’t. I can’t help with that and I really wish I could. I mean, I would help you anyway I can, you know that. But it was just a bad dream. Nothing bad will ever happen to me, because I know I’ve got you, to protect me.” Misha said softly.

Jensen sighed happily, and drowsily replied, “Yes baby, you do…”

Misha pulls a blanket down from the back of the couch, over them before he shifted carefully, so he was in a comfortable position, and so he could see the television. He knew they wouldn’t be awake long enough to watch it, but he left it on anyway for extra comfort, just in case.

Just as he thought, Jensen was asleep not long after, curled up in his arms. Misha smiled softly, feeling rather tired himself now. He watched the TV as long as he could.

‘Might as well sleep here tonight’ were his last thoughts, before he fell asleep, holding Jensen tight in his grip.

Jensen didn’t wake again that night.


End file.
